A Fun Time
by Southern Aldean Fan
Summary: Hes at the hotel waiting all alone in the room for the big schedual. Soon he gets a welcomed visit that turned the best/


The sun had just went down and the southern stars were starting to come out and shine. The wind was blowing as he stood on the balcony of the hotel he was staying at. Looking out at the sky he was wondering just how nice it would be to be looking at this with someone next to him. That though caused a small pain to shoot through him. It was like a gut twisting sick feeling. One of being alone and it was a feeling that he hated to feel. He looked back in the room that he was staying in. The big King size bed that sat there in the room with the blankets nicely made and the throw pillows neatly seated on the silk sheets. Walking in he shut the sliding door and leaned back against it. Taking a breath he closed his eyes to try and wash the feeling away. He wished so bad that this feeling would just leave him alone. He had tried but each time he did he was burned and burned bad. The woman that he would start to talk to would turn and he just realized that they was the money. He shook his head and went to the living room area and turned the tv on. He turned the news on and tried to relax. He looked at his phone and shook his head at the Facebook issues that he was dealing with. It seemed like that everything he tried to be on there and just talk to his fans it seemed it back fired. His account would keep getting shut down or people reporting him. He was ready to just stop but, he loved talking to the fans and seeing how they were doing. He saw a few texts and wrote back to the few and smiled. Some of his friends did care and it helped a lot to know that. He would talk to one friend and he was finding himself to be telling her everything. How he was feeling and what was going on. It was a shock to him but she had not shown him that he couldn't trust her. She seemed to understand and care just about him and not what his job was. She would just be there and listen for him and that meant a lot to him. She never judged him and she would kid around with him and it was nice. He decided he would sit there and message her a bit so he did. It was about half an hour later and he looked over the conversation the two had. He was shocked that he told her then things. It was not like him to just open up like that to someone. He kept talking to her and she told him that she was in the same area that he was at. He had a smirk come to his face and stated that she should come see him. She replyed with a ok and where are you staying. He told her and smiled cause he highly doubted that she would show up. So she answered back that she was on the way. He just laughed and said to himself sure she is. So he went back to watching tv and relaxing for the night. All of a sudden he heard a knock on the door. He looked at it door like it was a strange thing or something. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching tv. Then there was another knock and he was still confused. Just then his phone went off and it was a text from her that said "answer the door silly!" He dropped the phone and looked at the door again. Getting up he went and opened the door. Sure enough there she was standing there. "Well howdy there J." she stated and he was still in shock so she waved her hand over his face and he snapped out of it. "Wow hi. I cant believe you are here.." he stated and she smiled. "Well why wouldn't I. I know that you were bored and needed someone to keep you company." She stated and he smiled. "Well come on in friend." He stated and moved to the side to let her in. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a black buck commander shirt, orange jacket, and buck commander hat with sunglasses on top. He smirked and they went into the living area. "So what are you doing around this area?" he asked and she smiled. "I was here to see you but, I also noticed it was nice to just be out of my comfort zone." She answered and he smiled. "Awe how sweet. So you decided to come and pay me a visit here then huh?" he asked and she nodded. "Oh come on you know you are bored." She stated and he nodded. "OK you got me on that one. Just that I mean look a huge room and what its just me and the tv. Not the most fun in the world." He stated and sat down on the cough with a sigh. She looked at him and frowned a bit. "Awe come on J you are sweet and amazing man. There is no reason for you to be so down. You have amazing fans and great friends." She stated and he sighed. "Yeah but Sally that doesn't help when you read the stories that you have written." He gave her a smirk and she smiled. "Oh so you want someone to do those with then. Ha J all you have to do is just ask and someone will im sure." She stated and he rolled his eyes. "Yeah but, not one that cares for me as me." He stated and she sighed. "Oh come on look how cute you are. You are sweet and caring. Obviously anyone who can look over those for money isn't worth the time. So cheer you Mr. Grumpy Gills." She stated and gave him a hug. He smirked and chuckled a bit. She had a smirk and put her hands under his arms and started to tickle him. He moved and tried to get out of her grip but she had him and he was cracking up laughing. "Come on Sue stop!" he shouted and she laughed. "Nope not until I get a real smile out of you. I mean a true blue happy smile." She stated and he just kept laughing. He moved so much that he was laying on the floor and she was on his waist sitting with her left hand under his right arm and her right hand between his neck and shoulder. He had his eyes closed and cracking up laughing as she just dug harder into his sides. "AHHH OK OK! I'm happy I swear!" he shouted and moved around under her. She sat down harder on his waist and he was trying his hardest and hoping she didn't notice that he was being turned on a bit by her sitting there on him. She stopped and leaned over him with a smile. "Are we happy now or do we need the tickle monster again." She asked and poked his stomach. He chuckled and was panting for air. "No I swear I'm good!" he stated and she smiled. "Good and you look so cute right now." She stated with a laughed and he cut his eyes at her. Out of nowhere he flipped her over and had her pulled close to him with him between her legs. She looked at him shocked that he had flipped her that quick. He smirked and grabbed her sides. She started laughing and trying to get away. "Oh no you sat there and tortured me now it's your turn." He tickled her until she was in tears. She was moving against him again and he bit down on his bottom lips to keep from moaning. Sue looked at him and could see the look in his eyes and knew what was going through his mind. Once he was done she just laid there laughing. He smiled and watched her cracking up laughing. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked and she nodded. "Hey…if it made you laugh I am happy." She stated and he smirked at her. "J I will do whatever to make you happy." She stated and he smiled. "Anything?" he asked and she nodded and sat up on her elbow. "Yeah. You look nice with a smile and when you are happy." She stated and he smirked. He leaned closer to her and asked, "So what if I wanted this?" he asked and pressed his lips against hers. She felt her heart leap out of her chest . She grabbed his arm to keep herself from falling back and he moved his left hand up further to hold himself up. He pulled back and looked at her. She was in a shock and could tell he was also. Licking her lips she smiled and then looked at him. "If that's what you want then go for it." She whispered against his lips. He smirked and pushed her back against the floor and kissed her harder than the first time. She gasped and moved her hands up his arms. They both were in a fog and didn't care. He trusted her and she trusted him. They kissed harder as their tongues danced across each other's. The taste and feel of their mouths and being close. It left nice to have someone in his arms and someone he trusted. She moved down closer to him and moaned as he laid down against her more. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him harder. He kissed down her jaw and to her neck as his hands slid along her sides and lifted her shirt up. She bit her lip as his hands slid under her bra and over her breast. She arched her back and he moaned against her neck. Stopping he lifted the shirt over her head and unhooked her bra. Kissing down her shoulder and down to her chest. She closed her eyes as he took her left breast into his mouth and sucked. She could feel his tongue dace across her skin and she ran her hands through his hair and arched her back. There was a shock running through her. He ran his right hand down her stomach and into her pants. She closed her eyes tight and bit her lip at feeling him rubbing her. She moved her hands down his arms and sides then down to his pants and grabbed him in return. He stopped and laid his head against her. Biting his lip he took a deep breath and kissed her neck. "God J mm." she moaned as he ran his middle and ring finger into her. His mind was in a totally different world. Having her near him and touching her was sending him on a wild ride. He ran his other hand down to the hem of her pants and pulled them off of her. She did the same to him as she ran her hand along him. Once they were both out of their pants he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. He kissed up her neck and to her mouth. He kissed the corner of her mouth and then licked across her lips. She moaned and then he pushed deep into her. She gasped and grabbed ahold of his arms. He kissed her mouth hard and deep, as their tongues danced once again. He loved the taste of her and god did she feel good around him. Both of them were in a full on head spin as he moved in her. She could feel plan as day each time he pulled out and pushed back in. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she focused on how great he felt inside her. He was no different and was loving how she felt around him. Each move was sending a shiver through his whole body. She was tight and was fitting him like a glove. She was moaning and matching him move for move. At one point she moved down closer to him and took move of him in her. He was fully in her and just grinding against her hips. She had her mouth open as he watched her moved under him. Her eyes were closed and her hair was spread out around him. Her hands were on his as he pushed in her. She gasped and tightened around him. He groaned closed his eyes tight at feeling the pressure. He looked down and moaned "Ahh fuck mm." He gasped and held his breath as he pushed harder. She moaned "Uhh mmm Jason yes. Huh please." Hearing her moan was enough to send him over the edge and he pushed in deep then came into her. She arched her back and gasped as she came onto him. Grabbing his hands she moved down more. He looked down and watched as he pushed deeper. Looking down he stayed in her a bit and laid against her panting. "Uh god wow." Was all he said and she ran her hand through his hair. She laughed and smiled. "Anytime and I mean anything you want that just ask." That caused him to crack up laughing and he leaned back. Looking down he pulled out of her and sure enough all they had done ran down her. He shook his head and laughed. "God I was not expecting to do that." He stated and she laughed. "Well it sure did feel great." He cracked up and stood up as he helped her up. She went to grab her clothes and he stopped her. "And what are you doing?" he asked her and she looked lost at him. "Getting my clothes." She stated and he smirked. "Oh no, no, no. You are going right over there." He stated and pointed to the bed. She looked at him shocked and then smiled. Walking over to the bed he followed behind her. Once there she go in and was all the way over on one side. He laughed and got in then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him. "Not be so skittish I don't bite…..much." he stated with a smirked and kissed her neck. She moaned and ran her hands down his back. She then kissed his shoulder and too his neck. As she pushed him back against the bed and crawled over him. She kissed lower and lower as she ran her hands down his sides. He moaned and ran his hands in her hair as she kissed lower and lower. Her hands moved and ran down his thighs as she kissed his naval and then down to the bottom of him. He gulped as she ran her hands back up his thighs and grabbed him with her right hand. Her lips ran up him with her tongue dragging along. A shiver ran up his back and he bit his bottom lip. Her mouth wrapped around his head and she rolled her tongue around it and sucked. He moaned and ran his hand in her hair more. She then moaned and slid her mouth down him and then sucked as she moved back up. He groaned and gulped as she moved harder and moving her hand with her mouth. He was on a totally new high and was loving every more she made. She would rub her tongue along him on times just to add pleasure and a few nips. He was loving it and not wanting it to end. She took him all in her mouth and sucked hard and she rubbed his balls. A gasp came from him and he closed his eyes. She was moving just right and he was feeling the pleasure build up. Soon he was bucking into her mouth and she moaned against him. "Uhh mother fuck..mm damn." Was all that came out of his mouth as she continued. After about five minutes of it he was done. She sucked hard and he groaned with his eyes tight as he came into her mouth. She moaned and swallowed ever drop that he had. He looked down at her a she licked him clean. He laid back and was panting as she crawled up him kissing her way along back to his neck. She licked up to his ear and smirked. "Tired there cowboy?" she asked and he chuckled. "God you are amazing." He stated and she laughed. She laid down on top of him and he ran his hand down her back. He pulled her into a tight hug and soon they were fast asleep.


End file.
